


Morning Mist

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: walking/cycling/riding through the morning mist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mist

Teo woke to the sound of children laughing and he reached for his chair and pulled himself out of bed. Once he was settled in his chair, he rolled himself out of his room towards the courtyard. The sun was out, but the morning mist covered the mountain and temple, making it seem like they were the only ones left in the world.

Considering the Fire Nation was out there, Teo didn't think that was such a bad thing.

"Have you eaten, Teo?" a woman called out and he spun around to catch a roll of bread he knew was filled with delicious meat as it flew through the air.

"Thank you!"

He took a bite of the bread before rolling himself towards his destination. There were already children gliding through the air and Teo ached to be up there himself.

"Could someone get my glider wings please?" Teo munched on his food as he waited. One of the children attached his glider wings to his chair and Teo thanked them.

Teo swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth before wiping his hands on his shirt. He rolled himself towards the edge of courtyard, gaining speed, until he launched himself into the morning mist.

The winds caught him and he began to fly.


End file.
